Empire
by Antoniox7
Summary: Despues de quedar sin empleo Ichigo empezara como asistente de su nueva jefa un tanto peculiar. AU - OoC
1. 1 - Prologo

Buenas gente aquí Tonio-sama reportándose con una historia que me andaba rondando tiempo en la mente. Perdón por desaparecer pero han sucedido muchas cosas. ¡A leer! ewe

Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama, el que mato a Ukitake :)

* * *

Graduado en ingeniaría civil, con masters y con una de las mejoras calificaciones del curso; lo que le permitió obtener un trabajo con buena paga, pero ahí estaba, Ichigo Kurosaki de 23 años, camino a una entrevista de trabajo a bordo de un taxi, ¿Porque estaba en esa situación? La respuesta esta hace unos meses, en plena construcción de unos de los proyectos que de seguir los planes cambiaría el turismo en el país, cosa que mejoraría su economía actual, el encargado era Ichigo por buenas recomendaciones y grandes resultados fue contratado para tal obra, todo iba según los planes pero desgraciadamente por un error de uno de los obreros toda la construcción se derrumbo causando enormes gastos, algunos heridos y sobretodo enojo por parte de sus superiores, y como cualquier otro jefe, el error de sus empleados es error suyo, por lo tanto Ichigo fue inevitablemente despedido, marcándole de por vida en su historial. Nadie seria lo suficientemente idiota como para contratar a un tipo que cometió un error tan estúpido que cualquier imbécil podría haber evitado. Sin mas remedio termino desempleado, busco algún empleo que pudiera realizar, sin embargo todos le rechazaron. Los recibos empezaron a acumularse en su apartamento y apenas le quedaba para comer; desesperado, busco en los anuncios del periódico, ¿niñero? No, definitivamente los infantes no eran lo suyo... ¿Repartidor de pizzas? Tampoco, constamente perdía la noción del tiempo así que seguro no duraría una semana... ¿Bartender? No podría mantenerse en orden; siguió buscando hasta que encontró uno un tanto inusual pero que creía poder ser capaz, además tenia un salario.

De tal manera, así es como Ichigo decidió subirse a ese taxi en busca de aquel empleo, el cual ya había llegado a su destino, el Kurosaki pago y bajo del vehículo, tan pronto como se bajo observo aquel edificio enorme con ventanas de cristal; ciertamente se sintió incomodo con tan solo notar lo bien vestido que iban todos los que entraban, mientras que el llevaba una remera gris y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro, sin mucha confianza trago saliva y entro; después de todo necesitaba dinero y tenia que hacer todo a su alcance.

Entro al lobby y de dirigió a recepción -Di..Disculpe...- no recibió respuesta, la mujer parecía estar concentrada en el monitor que tenia en frente o estaba ignorándolo, decidió creer que era la -Buscaba...- seguía sin responder, no fue hasta que suspiro en señal de rendición cuando la recepcionista se percato de su presencia.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto la mujer atrayendo su atención.

Ichigo se volteo -E..Este si, vengo para solicitar la vacante de asistente-

La mujer le miro de arriba a abajo sosteniendo sus lentes -Diríjase al piso 37- fue lo único que dijo para volver a lo suyo.

El peli-naranja siguiendo lo dicho se dirigió al elevador y subió hasta el dichoso piso, *musiquita de elevador*, apenas llego al piso pudo observar a los trabajadores moviéndose de un lado a un otro, había distintos cubículos de paredes de vidrio a lo largo de los pasillos. La verdad no tenia idea de que iba ese lugar, el anuncio no decía nada y a el no se le había ocurrido investigar al menos un poco, parecía un estudiante nuevo de la escuela, pregunto a donde se debía dirigir a una de las empleadas y le señalo una oficina ubicada al final del tercer pasillo a la derecha, una vez llego le recibió la secretaria, quien era de baja estatura y vestía un vestido sencillo azul.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Que le puedo ofrecer?- pregunto muy educada apenas entro Ichigo.

-V..Vengo por la solicitud de asistente..-

-Acompáñeme por favor- respondió la peli-negra levantándose de su escritorio y caminando hacia la puerta de cristal de al lado. En cuanto abrió salieron algunas cuantas mujeres -Disculpe- dijo apartándose a un lado para permitirles salir, en cuanto salieron todas entraron y se ubicaron a un lado de la entrada.

Ichigo observo en medio de lugar a una mujer que estaba espaldas con una larga cabellera naranja, vestía un suéter con cuello de tortuga blanco y un pantalón ajustado negro, se encontraba ordenando algunos papeles en su despacho; al lado se encontraba un peli-rojo con tatuajes descamisado y tenia unos jeans azul oscuro.

-D..Disculpé, señorita Inoue, este caballero viene...- decía la pequeña mujer hasta que le interrumpió la mencionada.

-¡Oh, este debe ser el modelo que pedí!- la peli-naranja sin pudor alguno se acerco al hombre recién llegado, levanto su camisa y paso su mano a lo largo de todo su abdomen llegando hasta el pecho, esto provocó el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas, posteriormente por su retaguardia, Ichigo dio un pequeño salto, finalmente por las facciones de su rostro mirando directo a sus ojos con seriedad -Vaya, justo lo que pedí- dijo dando unos pasos atrás y cruzando los brazos para observar por completo al oji-marrón.

-E..Este... el viene por el puesto de su asistente- afirmo la peli-negra con algo de timidez.

-Mmm... ya veo...- pronuncio la oji-gris sin algún rastro de emoción. Tomo el curriculum del hombre que le facilito Rukia, lo leyó sin cambiar su expresión en un solo momento -Empezaras mañana, Kuchiki te dará los detalles- dijo sin mas para volver a lo suyo.

-M..Muchas gracias- dijo Ichigo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, se dirigía a la salida cuando noto que la peli-negra no se movía. El peli-rojo noto esto.

-¿Que tanto miras enana?- bufo este molesto por su continua mirada hacia el.

-C..Co..Con permiso- la secretaria apenada salió lo mas rápido que pudo casi tropezándose una vez y su vez halando a Ichigo.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunto confundido Ichigo cuando ya habían salido de la oficina.

-N..No...- dijo la peli-negra ligeramente ruborizada -S..Supongo que ahora trabajaremos juntos- estiro su brazo derecho, el oji-marron vio eso y estrecho su mano -Rukia Kuchiki, un placer-

-Ichigo Kurosaki, igualmente-

Así pasaron al menos unos 10 minutos explicándole al peli-naranja todo lo que tenia que hacer, horario, documentos y demás.

-Vaya, no parece tan difícil que digamos, aunque tengo una ultima pregunta-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Po..Porque ella creyó q..que yo era un modelo?- pregunto un poco avergonzado sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Bueno... la verdad eres de los pocos hombres que han venido que han venido por este trabajo, además, con ese cuerpo cualquiera te ve aquí y pensaría lo mismo que la señorita- ''Ahora que lo pienso creo haberla visto feliz por un momento'' dijo lo ultimo para si misma.

-Este... ¿Qué es lo que se hace exactamente en este lugar?..-

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamo atónita -¡¿Has venido a este lugar sin siquiera saberlo?!- el Kurosaki solo asintió con una gota en la frente. Rukia suspiro -¿Acaso no conoces la marca de ropa ''Empire''?- no tuvo que esperar respuesta ya que pudo ver la cara de pendejo del hombre y la vestimenta tan simple que llevaba -Es una de las firmas mas famosas en el país en cuanto a moda se refiere; para hacértelo mas sencillo, fabricamos prendas de primera calidad, la exhibimos y marcamos tendencia-

-Ya veo...- respondió algo pensativo y perdido.

-Bueno, ya tendrás tiempo para asumir todo esto, por ahora vete a casa y prepara todo para mañana-

-Okas-

* * *

Apartamento de Ichigo...

* * *

Estaba sentado frente al computador googleando la tan famosa empresa en la que iba a trabajar -¡¿Que?! ¡¿1000 una simple camiseta? y ademas en oferta! a mi solo me daba para comprarme algunos libros.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. No olvides dejar tu review y darle a fav/follow

Esta historia continuara.. no leemos o,o)/


	2. 2 - Primer Dia

Holas, perdón si tarde demasiado pero no ando en buen momento, aun así pude sacar algo de incentivo para terminar este capitulo, aunque no haya mucha gente que apoye este fic yo aun así lo seguiré :D

Como ya saben el blanqueador es de Kubo

* * *

**Empire**

**Cap 2**

**Primer día**

"LatelyI've been, I've been losing sleep dreaming about the things that we could be but, baby I've been, I've been praying hard said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars..." Ichigo atendió la llamada de su celular un tanto molesto por interrumpir su sueño -A..Alo..- contesto aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenos días, soy Rukia de la oficina..-

-Buenas...- respondió sin más.

-Eeeh.. ayer olvide decirte, empiezas a las 8- vio su reloj mientras hablaba, eran las 6:48 "Hay tiempo suficiente" pensó -Y tienes que traer un latte de la cafetería que está en la avenida 41 pasado la biblioteca central...-

-¡¿Que?! ¡Pero si eso queda al otro lado de la ciudad!- le interrumpió al pensar la ubicación de lugar.

-Lo sé... ¡Suerte!- colgó rápidamente. Ahora sí que estaba jodido no tenía mucho tiempo y tenía que ir a la dichosa cafetería y volver al trabajo, lo más probablemente llegaría tarde el primer día y eso no daría para nada una buena impresión... pero no era tiempo para pensar, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era salir a toda velocidad. Abrió el armario y cogió lo primero que vio, se puso unos zapatos viejos que le han sido fieles hace años, se cepillo los dientes, se puso una colonia barata y salió disparado por la puerta sin comer ya que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Opto por usar el transporte público por la hora que era, así pasaron 15 minutos, a decir verdad pensaba que habría más tráfico; seguro el destino estaba de su parte. Llego a la cafetería, había un poco de gente formada frente a la caja, la mayoría gente mayor, suspiro por lo bajo aliviado de que no hubiera mucha gente. 12 minutos después viendo impacientemente el reloj, se preguntó porque no avanzaba la cola, interrogante que fue respondida al ver a la señora que estaba de primero que trataba de leer el menú. Así pasaron unos 20 minutos desesperado cuando por fin llego con la cajera

-Disculpe, tengo que ir al baño- asintió como señal de respeto mientras que por dentro le maldecía una y otra vez "Justo lo que necesitaba" pasaron unos cuantos minutos más... pidió el café de su jefa y un panecillo para él, ya que no había desayunado. Miro su reloj... 7:37, aún tenía tiempo, suspiro aliviado; sentimiento que desapareció al notar el alto tráfico que ya estaba presente afuera, guardando algunas esperanzas se subió al primer taxi que vio. 10 minutos pasaron... ya estaba muy desesperado y solo habían avanzado unas cuantas calles, decidió bajarse y correr.

Este día había corrido lo que no corrió en toda su vida, por primera vez agradeció tener el cuerpo atlético y resistente que siempre había tenido, a decir verdad no sabía cómo es que lo tenía, el siempre había sido un hombre mas de palabras que de acción y nunca se había molestado en ejercitarse; bueno, ese no era el punto, el punto era que tenía que cruzar media ciudad en menos de 10 minutos aunque eso implicase que pasase por encima de la gente o correr el riesgo de que lo atropellen.

"3 minutos" pensó mientras respirada agitado "Por poco no llegó".

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y salió a paso apurado, se asomó por la puerta y suspiro aliviado, no había llegado -Buenos días- escucho por detrás notando la presencia de la secretaria.

-Buenos días... sabes, pudiste habérmelo dicho antes- respondiendo con un cierto tono molesto.

-Agradece que me acorde y que no perderás el trabajo- ¿What the fuck? ¿Qué le paso a la secretaria tímida y amable de ayer? ¿Quién es esa que se está acercando...? ¡Mierda, es la jefa! Es mejor tranquilizarse y resolver este asunto mas tarde.

-B..Bu..Buenos días- tartamudeo tratando de no parecer nervioso, aunque la peli-naranja le paso por al lado sin dar respuesta y la vio entrar a la oficina, por un momento le molesto el que no respondiera hasta que la vio asomarse por la puerta haciéndole señas con el dedo índice de que se acercara. Una vez dentro, ella se le paro en frente quitándole el café de las manos y luego se colocó frente al ventanal para darle un sorbo a su bebida mientras observaba el panorama de la ciudad.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio a excepción de las llamadas que recibió la mujer, todo ese tiempo Ichilo se quedó parado detrás observando la espalda de ella; su largo cabello naranja casi le llegaba a la cintura, llevaba puesta una blusa holgada roja y un pantalón negro, no realzaba su figura como la ropa de ayer pero aun así le quedaba muy bien.

-Soy Orihime Inoue, dueña y presidenta de este lugar-

El oji-marrón quedo confundido por un momento hasta que capto lo que tenía que hacer

I..Ichi..chigo Kurosaki, un placer…-

-Con que Ichigo...- le interrumpió -Mi agenda esta sobre el escritorio- el peli-naranja localizo con la mirada el cuaderno y lo tomo -Te llamare cuando necesite cualquier cosa, en la agenda está mi número telefónico, solo puedes llamarme si es de vida o muerte- tomo otro sorbo de su bebida -Y a la próxima no olvides el azúcar- dijo con un cierto tono de molestia.

La verdad es que Ichigo se sentía inconforme por dentro, por lo general era el quien reprendía y mandaba a otros y de una manera más suave, no como su nueva jefa que le acaba de reclamar una estupidez como esa, pero como no tiene de otra solo le quedaba poner buena cara y asentir con la cabeza -Perdóneme, no volverá a pasar, señorita...- en ese momento fue interrumpido por ella justamente cuando entra Renji en la oficina.

-Dime Hime- dijo con tono serio, el peli-rojo no tuvo una buena expresión cuando escucho eso.

-De acuerdo...- respondió con rareza el peli-naranja.

-Lleva estos papeles al piso 50 y busca unos pantalones que pedí en el 32- mando la oji-gris colocando una mano encima de unas carpetas a lo que el nuevo asistente respondió con un "Ok" y dio media vuelta -Vuelve en 10 minutos- dijo antes de que saliera por la puerta.

Ichigo empezó a caminar calmadamente, evitando ver a la peli-negra al salir "Puedo regresar en menos de 10 minutos..." se dijo a si mismo pero ya habría mandando esas palabras a la mierda cuando vio el cartel de "fuera de servicio" en las puertas del ascensor, sin otra opción se dirigió a la puerta de las escaleras "3 pisos arribas, luego 18 abajo y 15 de vuelta" fue lo que pensó antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras tomando en cuenta el poco tiempo que tenía.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Renji.

-¿Y bien qué?- devolvió Hime sentada sin quitar la mirada de la laptop.

-Pensé que solo Tatsuki y Rangiku podían decirte Hime-

-Yo decido quien me dice así-

Esa respuesta molesto al hombre, talvez no la conozca tanto como las antes mencionadas pero era su amigo de la infancia y siempre había estado a su lado y nunca le dejo que la llamara de tal manera, y el hecho de que un hombre que acaba de conocer la llame de tal manera le molestaba totalmente.

-Espero no estés pensando de mas, solo es para no perder tiempo y diferenciar quien me habla- ciertamente se notaba que se conocían, esa respuesta fue inesperada para el tatuado sacándole un rubor de vergüenza.

9 minutos y medio después...

Ichigo entraba casi sin aliento al despacho de su jefa, apoyaba una mano en su pierna y extendía la otra sosteniendo la prenda mientras respiraba agitadamente. La oji-gris le vio y tomo el pantalón, viéndolo por delante y por detrás y posteriormente lanzándoselo al tatuado.

-Pruébatelos- ordeno, el destinatario le vio como bicho raro -¿Qué? No es la primera vez que te cambias frente a mí- no recibió respuesta -No me digas que es porque mi asistente esta aquí...- dijo con tono burlón sin cambiar su expresión seria.

-¡N..N..No es eso!- replico, ahora era Ichigo quien veía como bicho raro a Renji.

-Agradece que no pedí ropa interior-

-Creo que mejor me retiro.. - decía Ichigo dando la vuelta.

-Espera- Orihime lo detuvo -Llena estos papeles- mando poniendo su mano sobre la pila de hojas.

Así paso el resto del día haciendo toda tarea que su jefa dictaba, desde repartir la correspondencia por todo el edificio hasta lavar su puto auto.

-¡Listo!- exclamo Ichigo entrando exhausto al despacho de su jefa.

Ella le miro un momento y siguió con lo suyo -Ya puedes irte- el oji-marron suspiro dando media vuelta cuando ella le miro una vez mas de arriba a abajo -Espera- Ichigo le miro con cara sonriente mientas la maldecía cien veces por dentro -Ve al almacén y trae unos zapatos grises sin trenzas talla 41 de la sección 15- el Kurosaki salió a regañadientes a su destino.

Minutos más tarde...

-Aquí están- dijo frente a la Hime extendiendo el brazo con los zapatos en mano.

-Bien, vete a casa y no vuelvas con esas cosas- dijo finalmente señalando sus zapatos dejando a Ichigo pensando en lo que dijo.

* * *

Apartamento de Ichigo...

Cierra la puerta y enciende las luces, lanzado los zapatos al piso -Esa desgraciada- se dijo a sí mismo, no necesitaba la lastima de nadie y menos que le criticasen la ropa que usaba –Tal vez deba tirarlos a la basura…- decía mientras miraba hacia el piso cuando se dio cuenta del calzado que llevaba puesto, se paralizo cuando vio lo malgastados que estaban, cualquiera diría que estaba en las ultimas, a decir verdad no se fijó cuando los agarro en la mañana -Ahora que lo pienso no están mal, al cabo pensaba comprar otro par..-

* * *

Dejar review puede costar un fastidio pero follow y fav cuesta menos :D

Nos leemos porque esta historia continuara... en algún tiempo... pero lo hará...


	3. 3 - Acercamiento

**Acercamiento**

Apenas empezó a sonar la alarma salió un quejido de parte del peli-naranja, de mala gana se sentó sobre la cama sintiendo en todo el proceso dolor en cada musculo que movía, maldijo, todo el movimiento que hizo ayer, tanto tiempo sin ejercitarse tiene sus consecuencias. A duras penas, tomo una ducha, se secó y vistió; el dolor y sufrimiento aumentaba eventualmente se movía, llegando a un punto donde los insultos que soltaba en el aire no eran suficientes para mostrar cuan jodido estaba. Tomo su bolso y llaves y salió del apartamento, una vez afuera se dirigió al ascensor y pulso el botón, sin embargo, la luz que indicaba que venía en camino no se encendía. -Joder- bufo por lo bajo, definitivamente la gente de su condominio eran unos inútiles, eran la quinta vez en el mes que se jodia el dichoso ascensor. No tardó demasiado en volver a lanzar un insulto al aire cuando recordó que vivía en el séptimo piso.

Después de comprar el café y retirar unos paquetes ya se encontraba sentado en un autobús camino al trabajo, después de todo esta vez había salido temprano y no tenía prisa, pasaron unos minutos y no pudo evitar quedarse dormido. Minutos después, el vehiculo tuvo que tomar un desvió debido a una construccion en la calle, pasadas tres cuadras a la derecha el autobús dio un giro a la izquierda para poder retomar la ruta planeada deteniéndose antes en una parada improvista. Se subieron unas cuantas personas, entre ellas una mujer con chaqueta blanca y cabello naranja, la cual se dio cuenta de la presencia de un hombre con el mismo color de cabello que el suyo pero más claro.

Se sentó al lado suyo dándole un ligero golpe de karate en la cabeza -Buenos días- fue lo único que dijo.

El oji-marrón despertó exaltado, se asustó cuando vio a su superior sentada al lado suyo, parecía haber visto un fantasma -B...Bu..Buenas- fue lo único que llego a formular, pero ella no dio respuesta, tan solo escribía en su celular.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio e Ichigo empezaba a sentirse incómodo.

-Así que... Usas el transporte público...?- pregunto tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-No, la verdad...- respondió sin quitarla vista de su teléfono -El chófer de mi limusina se embriago anoche y no podia conducir, asi que aquí estoy-

-Ohh...-

-Nos bajamos aquí- dijo Orihime levantándose del asiento.

Ichigo miro por la ventana y efectivamente era su parada. ¿Cómo carajos supo que era aquí donde tenían que bajar si nunca levanto la vista del celular? Tomo sus cosas y salió detrás de la oji-ámbar.

-Llévame cargada- demando la peli-naranja una vez bajaron del autobús, el Kurosaki solo levanto la ceja mientras procesaba lo dicho -¿Acaso no me escuchaste?- interrogo la superior con una seria mirada. Ichigo se le quedo mirando unos segundos, dio un suspiro, coloco su bolso a un lado, se dio vuelta y se agacho para que su jefa pudiera subirse en él.  
A decir verdad a Ichigo no le importaba en lo absoluto, tampoco dudaba de su fuerza, aunque si de su resistencia actual después de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior... Eran tres cuadras nada más, así que no era para tanto.

Una vez en posición, se dispuso a pararse "No pesa tanto como creia" pensó para luego sentir sus músculos arder por el esfuerzo a la vez que sentía como el busto de la peli-naranja chocaba contra su espalda.

Se le vino un ligero sonrojo al mismo tiempo que maldijo en un susurro.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Orihime al ver que no avanzaban.

-N..No...- y empezó su caminata.

A medida que avanzaba las personas al alrededor empezaron a verlos como una pareja, mas adelante le miraban como bicho raro, después como si sintieran lastima por el hombre; pudo sentirse aliviado de por concentrarse todo el camino para evitar que la sangre fluyera a su entrepierna y evitar un posible vergonzosa situación.

Faltando poco para llegar al edificio le comenzaron a ignorar como si no fuera nuevo para ellos. Tal parecía que le tenían respeto, o más bien miedo a su pasajera...

Nadie más que el entro a uno de los ascensores como lo esperaba, ya cerradas las puertas del elevador y empezase a subir noto que la cabeza de Hime se recostaba a un lado de la suya y un ligero ronquido se escuchó en el silencio del elevador, el Kurosaki no pudo hacer más que reírse un poco, le parecía tierno que se quedase dormida mientras lo abrazaba. Broto un ligero sonrojo con ese pensamiento.

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas del elevador, sacudió se cabeza y salió con destino al despacho de su jefa.

La peli-negra aún no había llegado cuando se ubicó en el lugar, sin más, pasó a la oficina dando en el proceso un mal movimiento y chocando la cabeza de su pasajera. Ahora sí que la había cagado, escalofríos recorrieron su espalda. Cerró los ojos en espera de que lo insultase o peor aún, que lo echaran a la calle. Pero todo temor se fue junto con un suspiro de alivio cuando escucho otro ronquido.

Con total cuidado la sentó sobre su silla detrás del escritorio sin despertarla, pero cuando lo hizo el celular de ella resbalo de su bolsillo y sin otra opción se agacho para recogerlo y para su mala suerte recibió una llamada que accidentalmente contesto cuando tomo el celular. Maldijo por lo bajo. Sin otra alternativa correspondió a la llamada a dura ganas. -¿Ho..Ho..Hola..?- Contesto nervioso.

Tardo unos segundos en responder del otro lado -Hola.. Soy el hermano de Orihime ¿Se encuentra allí?-

-Bueno... Se encuentra dormida...- Respondió sin estar muy seguro delo que decía.

-¡Oohh, ya veo... quizás deba llamar luego... chao!- Dijo rápidamente para luego colgar la llamada.

-Esper...- Quiso decir Ichigo pero ya era muy tarde. "Que extraño" pensó. Dejo el celular a su lado y se sentó en una silla que se encontraba apartada en la oficina después de todo sin la persona que le daba sus órdenes no tenía nada que hacer allí, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido e nuevo mientras la miraba.

Más tarde, Orihime desperto y pudo ver que se encontraba en su despacho, a un lado estaba su subordinado durmiendo plácidamente en una silla. Se le acerco silenciosamente y se inclinó de tal forma que quedo a centímetros del rostro de él.

"Tiene un buen cutis..." pensó mientas estudiaba cuidadosamente su rostro "Pero llevar ese ceño todo el tiempo esta arruinando su frente" empezó a toquetearlo en la mejilla con un dedo. Se levantó de golpe cuando sintió que alguien observaba desde la puerta, sin embargo cuando volteo no había nadie.

-Despierta dormilón- demando Orihime dándole otro golpe de karate a su asistente en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!- Exclamo el oji-chocolate despertando de su sueño.

-Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer- mando la peli-naranja saliendo por la puerta.

Acatando la orden, se levantó para seguirla. En el proceso volví a sentir dolor, había olvidado que tenía los músculos adoloridos.

* * *

En el baño de hombres...

-¡Maldición!- grito Renji dándole un golpe a la mesa del lavamanos -No voy a dejar que esa zanahoria se salga con la suya- dijo en un susurro para sí mismo.

* * *

Ichigo paso toda la mañana siguiendo a su jefa de un departamento a otro, algunas veces tan solo se quedó parado oyendo la conversación de la oji-ámbar con otros empleados, cargo unas cuantas cajas y hasta se posiciono en cuatro patas para que Hime se sentara sobre él.

Actualmente el esclavo, entiéndase el Kurosaki, se encontraba esperando fuera de la sala de reuniones a su jefa, agradecía mucho poder tomar un pequeño descanso, todo su cuerpo dolía, talvez si debería empezar a hacer ejercicio de vez en cuando.

Minutos más tarde Orihime salió del salón dándole señas para que la siguiera; subieron al elevador, solo ellos nuevamente..., y se detuvieron en un piso al cual no había bajado antes y cuando salió pude ver un gimnasio -¿Acaso este lugar lo tiene todo?- pregunto aun impactado.

-Por aquí- fue lo único que respondió la peli-naranja.

Fue tras de ella hasta que entraron a un cuarto con lo que pareció una camilla y otros muebles.

-Quítate la ropa- ordeno seriamente la superior.

-¡¿Queee?!- soltó sin poder creer lo que escucho y con un claro sonrojo en el rostro.

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo?- interrogo sin volver a inmutarse.

Ichigo no dio respuesta, pero al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a desvestirse. Lo normal hubiera sido que él lo negase totalmente, pero no sabía porque había hecho lo que le dijeron. Una vez se quitó la ropa a excepción de sus boxers, se quedó parado donde estaba sin dirigirle la mirada a Hime.

-Acuéstate ¿Qué esperas?-

* * *

Renji caminaba por los pasillos sin rumbo tratando de calmarse un poco y ciertamente ya no sabía en qué piso se encontraba, de repente escucha la voz de Orihime.

-Estas muy duro...-

Renji rápidamente localizo que provenía de una puerta cercana

-Talvez debería utilizar algún aceite-

Escucho una vez más pero esta vez más claro puesto que se posiciono frente a la puerta.

-¡Esta frio!-

Esa voz provenía de otra persona y sabia bien quien era esa persona, el maldito zanahoria.

-Puede ser, pero me ayudara a moverme-

Oyó de nuevo a Hime, sin embargo... esa conversación...

-¡No tienes que cubrir todo!-

El peli-rojo ya se estaba poniendo entre furioso y avergonzado por lo que escuchaba, pese a eso decidió seguir escuchando tras la puerta

-Ya te dije, si no lo hago será más difícil para ambos-

-Pero... Ahh...-

Acaso eso había sido... ¡¿Un gemido?! Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces Renji abrió la puerta de golpe

-¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!- preguntó en voz alta sin abrir los ojos, para cuando abrió los ojos vio a Hime posando sus manos en la espalda del peli-naranja recostado sobre la camilla y para cuando noto la mirada asesina que la oji-ámbar le estaba dirigiendo ya podía sentir el sudor frio correr por su rostro.

Orihime se inclinó sobre la cabeza de Ichigo -Te llamo más tarde- le susurro al oído en tono serio.

Se paró derecha -Bien Renji, sabes muy bien los que les sucede a quienes me espían- dijo mientras emitía un aura maligna alrededor de ella. Se acercó al peli-rojo y lo agarro por el cabello -Ya puedes irte Ichi- le informo al asistente aun acostado dejando de generar el aura del mal por un segundo y posteriormente cerró la puerta.

"¿Que acababa de pasar?" fue lo único que podía pensar Ichigo ya habiéndose sentado en la camilla.

-¡Nooooooo...!- pudo es escuchar desde la habitación al Abarai gritar.

"No sé qué le está haciendo, pero creo que no quiero pasar por ello" se dijo a si mismo con cierto temor.

* * *

Una hora más tarde... Ichigo escucho el tono de notificación de su celular, era un mensaje.

"Ichi pasa por mi apartamento a las 7:00, esta es mi dirección... No es necesario que traigas algo.

Orihime Inoue" leyó en el mensaje te texto.

"Es poco expresiva incluso por mensaje.." pensó.

* * *

Ichigo llamo por el intercomunicador del edificio donde vivía Orihime, había llegado 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada, cuando ella contesto tan solo dijo "pasa" y la puerta del edificio se abrio frente al, entro y subió por el ascensor hasta el piso que era. Cuando llego al piso se posiciono en la puerta de su apartamento y toco, ella le abrió y lo llevo hasta la sala; el lugar muy amplio pero no estaba tan amueblado y decorado como esperaba, pero igualmente el lugar se veía bien; ella pregunto si quería algo de beber dando como opción vino tinto del cual tenía una copa en mano, Ichigo sin pensarlo mucho escogió lo mismo que ella, Hime se fue un momento a lo que suponía era la cocina y volvió con otra copa de vino en mano, el oji-chocolate tomo la copa de su mano y bebió un trago, y luego de alrededor 10 segundos empezó a sentirse mareado y posteriormente cayo inconsciente en el sofá.

* * *

Holas, como han estado? Lo se... ya paso mas de un año sin actualizar... Mis disculpas. Desde la ultima vez que actualice me han pasado muchos cosas, inclusive soy capaz de decir que ha sido mi peor año hasta ahora, la unica cosa que me ha sucedido es que somos canon :D aunque ya no tengamos Bleach... agradezco todos los reviews que mandan, aunque no lo crean cuando recibi uno en especifico me incetivo a seguir con el capitulo el cual lo tenia por la mitad.

Me esforzare a actualizar este fic en los proximos meses. Sientanse libres de comentar y dar a favoritos.

Disclaimer:

Bleach - Kubo sensei

Historia - este que esta aqui

Nos leemos porque esta historia continuara :3


	4. 4 - Inesperado

Inesperado

Ichigo empezó a abrir los ojos, se encontraba sobre un sofá y si no mal recordaba estaba en el hogar de su jefa, sin embargo no recordaba que sucedió anoche.

Se sentó sobre el mueble y llevo su mano a la cabeza cuando sintió un leve dolor en ella, momento en el cual se dio cuenta que no traía su camisa puesta, si bien acostumbraba a dormir con el pecho descubierto, nunca lo hacía en casa ajena y mucho menos lo haría en casa de su jefa, sin embargo allí estaba, recién despierto en la sala de su jefa sin señales de ella o de la camisa faltante. No sabia que hacer, ni como llego a esa situación, lo ultimo que recuerda fue haber bebido una copa de vino y no era su primera vez bebiendo, debía haber algo mas, pero no encontraba respuesta alguna, decidió esperar a la dueña del lugar. Y en cierto sentido dueña de el mismo...

Su ausencia termino en poco menos de cinco minutos cuando salió del pasillo con un plato de comida colocándolo frente a el en la mesa del centro.

-¿Tienes hambre cierto?- pregunto a la vez que se sentaba en un sillón del lado contrario.

Ichigo asintió sin dudar, pues no había comido anoche y su estomago gruñía. El plato consistía de huevo frito, tocino frito, pan tostado, fresas con crema, donas, jugo de naranja y demás cosas. Le pareció algo extraño todo es junto, pero no era momento de cuestionar, el hambre llamaba. Observo un par de veces a Hime mientras comía, vestía una pijama sencilla con gorro incluido, no sabía la razón, pero en ese momento le pareció "adorable" hasta que empezó a hablar.

-Seguramente te preguntaras porque te hice venir- empezó seriamente -Hoy será el desfile de verano...- Ichigo la miro confuso al principio -Y ayer renunciaron dos de nuestros modelos y estamos cortos de personal- ya entendía por donde iba esto -Así que pensé que podría sustituir a uno de ellos-.

-Ok...- empezó el oji-marrón -¿Porque simplemente no me lo dijiste y ya? ¿Y que sucedió ayer?-.

Orihime suspiro ante la pregunta -Los modelos deben cumplir ciertos requisitos para poder participar y tu cumples con la mayoría, incluidos los que acomode anoche- confeso la oji-ámbar.

-Y exactamente que acomodaste…?- pregunto tratando de no sonar grosero.

-El vello de tu cuerpo, si bien es cierto pude habértelo pedido que lo hicieras tu mismo, pero seguramente no te habrías afeitado adecuadamente y te habrías dejado alguna marca, por lo tanto me encargue de eso- termino llevándose a su boca una de las fresas del plato de Ichigo.

-Vale... Eso explica que falte mi camisa, pero... ¿Porque me desmaye?-

Hime tardo unos segundos en responder -Te drogue... Era más fácil para mí si estabas inconsciente...- confeso.

-Ok...- le recorrió un escalofrió ¿Qué clase de jefa era ella? No pudo evitar pensar.

-Bueno, iré a cambiarme de ropa- dijo antes de retirarse por el pasillo, sin embargo se devolvió un momento -Por cierto en el baño están tu camisa y tus boxers- aviso señalando una puerta del fondo para volver a donde iba.

-Entendido- contesto Ichigo. Analizo por un momento lo que había dicho su jefa y de repente pudo sentir que le faltaba algo debajo del pantalón que lo puso color escarlata -¡¿Queee?!-.

15 minutos después...

-Me siento violado...- dijo Ichigo en voz baja cuando salió del baño –No puedo creer que me haya depilado todo el cuerpo.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto la peli-naranja apareciendo de la nada.

-N..N..Noo- respondió nervioso.

-Ok, andando, ya es tarde- le dijo a la vez que se adelantaba a salir y entregándole las llaves del auto -Te toca conducir-

-P..Pero...- Ichigo la observo de arriba a abajo, aun vestía su pijama...

-Ah, ¿Mi ropa? Me cambio en el auto, no tenemos tiempo- dijo para salir del apartamento seguida de Ichigo. Ella se subió atrás e Ichigo en el puesto del conductor.

Ichigo encendió y arranco, poco después la peli-naranja empezó a cambiarse de ropa, Ichigo hizo un esfuerzo por evitar mirar por el retrovisor, no era correcto, el no era un pervertido, aunque ella lo haya visto desnudo eso no le daba derecho de hacerlo ¿O si…? Sin embargo, todo ese cuestionamiento se fue a la basura cuando por accidente vio que quitó la parte superior de la pijama, casi choca en ese momento, inevitablemente volvió a mirar momento en el cual paso por un bache donde rebotaban un par de gemelas en cámara lenta sintió sangre fluir hacia algún lado, casi chocaba de nuevo. A partir de allí no volvió a ver por el retrovisor hasta llegar al estacionamiento del trabajo.

Orihime fue la primera en salir del auto, pensaba ir al elevador pero se dio cuenta de que su chofer no bajaba, volvió y abrió la puerta del piloto -¿Sucede algo?- pregunto.

-N..No.. Adelántate, yo iré más tarde- Respondió nervioso.

-Mmm...- Orihime se quedó pensando, obviamente le había pasado algo -Déjame adivinar, te excitaste al verme por el espejo, verdad?- No recibió respuesta de el -¿Si sabes que aun estando inconsciente puedes tener erecciones verdad?- con eso dicho dejo tieso a Ichigo, ojala se lo tragara la tierra justo en ese momento pensó el Kurosaki.

-Como quieras- dijo al final por no recibir respuesta del hombre y empezó a caminar a la puerta del elevador, aunque solo bastaron unos cuantos pasos para que el oji-marrón decidiera salir del coche, entraron ambos al ascensor y quedaron en silencio unos momentos sin siquiera haber presionado el botón del piso -Creo que si deberíamos esperar- dijo Hime tratando de disimular su leve risa, a lo que Ichigo se enrojeció pues era algo que no podía esconder, era demasiado notable sin embargo pudo notar que era la primera vez que la veía reírse, no era algo habitual de sus expresiones diarias, sin embargo aproximadamente diez minutos después marco en botón para subir -Estas tardando demasiado, tendrás que atenderlo- decreto Hime a lo que Ichigo quedo boquiabierto con las palabras en la boca pues ya sabía muy bien que contradecirla no serviría de nada, llegaron al piso y Hime fue la primera en salir ignorando lo sucedido hace unos momentos, mientras que Ichigo se mantuvo adentro hasta que la peli-naranja le hizo una seña de que viniera, Ichigo maldijo por dentro, se asomó un poco para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie cerca y efectivamente a lo que salió rápidamente hasta donde estaba su jefa y a partir de allí se mantuvo detrás de ella hasta llegar a la oficina, sin embargo el trayecto fue totalmente lento desesperando al Kurosaki, para su suerte no había un alma en los alrededores y mejor aun cuando vio que no estaban presentes la secretaria o el peli-rojo.

-Puedes usar mi baño- dijo Orihime una llegaron y señalando una puerta del fondo. Ichigo no más asintió y entro al baño.

-¡Buenas!- Exclamo Renji entrando rápidamente en el lugar. Orihime solo lo vio entrar. -Usare tu baño- dijo en frente de la puerta del fondo.

-Espera, no pue...- no pudo decir a tiempo.

-¡¡¿Qué demonios?!!-

-Ni modo- dijo Hime tomando un trago de café ignorando el alboroto de atrás.

Horas más tarde, después de que Renji, forzado por Hime, le explicara los aspectos básicos al momento de modelar; postura, expresión, entre otras cosas; a Ichigo, ya se encontraban a la espera para que iniciara el evento, había gente por doquier realizando los últimos preparativos. Ichigo estaba nervioso no tenía idea de cómo iba a salir aquello, si bien ya sabía todo lo que tenía que hacer, lo cual era sencillo, pero nunca antes había estado en un lugar como o siquiera sabía de su existencia hasta que consiguió este empleo.

-No te pongas tan nervioso- dijo Orihime con voz calmada, en cierta forma el que lo dijera ella lo inquietaba mas.

-Más te vale que no lo arruines o estarás acabado- dijo Renji apareciendo por atrás, cosa que tampoco lo tranquilizo.

Y minutos después comenzó el evento, habían dos pasarelas en donde al principio será una de hombres y otra de mujeres y más adelante será mezclado, Ichigo era de los primeros junto con Renji quien estaba delante de él. Una vez salió pudo ver a toda la gente alrededor y las luces de las cámaras, llego hasta el frente, donde estuvo unos momentos y se devolvió, suspiro de alivio, no era tan difícil como pensaba, sin embargo le incomodaba que tanta gente le mirase, mientras caminaba de regreso pudo notar a Hime saliendo en el otro pasillo. Llevaba un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, el vestido se ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo, sumado a eso el maquillaje que llevaba y la ligera sonrisa que llevaba en ese momento la hacía ver... Distinta, mucho más de lo normal. Ichigo quedo parado admirando la escena pero duro mucho porque lo empujaron para que avanzara, había olvidado donde estaba, y regreso a los vestidores.

Y así pasaron horas hasta que llegaron al último desfile el cual era la colección característica de la temporada, una vez era el turno de Ichigo, salió junto a Hime, ella llevaba un bikini negro con detalles en rojo que hacia juego con el short de Ichigo, se podía decir que era un conjunto para parejas. Ichigo tenía mentalizado que ya casi terminaban y que pronto saldría de ese lugar; o al menos eso pensaba... Sin embargo tan solo era el principio de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Cuando llego a la punta de la pasarela sin previo aviso Orihime lo tomo de la cabeza y lo beso, la mente de Ichigo se desvaneció en ese instante, haciendo caso omiso a todo su alrededor, los flashes de las cámaras, las voces del público y sobretodo de la mirada asesina que provenía desde el otro lado…

.o o.

He vuelto, despues de decir que actualizaria en un mes... Pero esta vez no tarde tanto como la ultima, admito que soy un flojo y por eso no escribo e.e

Espero sea de su agrado y lamento si esperaban otra cosa... Esto fue lo que me salio...

Gracias por leerme, espero tardar menos para la proxima.

Nos leemos.

Tonio.


End file.
